1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to an air filter mounting/demounting apparatus for an over-the-range microwave oven having facilitating a mounting and demounting an air filter thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An over-the-range microwave oven is a microwave oven installable at an upper portion of a gas range, and configurable to function as a hood to discharge heat and smoke being generated from the gas range to an outside space.
A base plate is installable at a lower portion of the over-the-range microwave oven, and an inlet port is formed at the base plate to discharge the heat and the smoke generated at the gas range.
A filter is installable at the inlet port to purify air by filtering foreign substances mixed in the smoke generated at the gas range.
The filter installed at the inlet port is a component that is needed to be cleaned after a certain period of time, and in a case of mounting/demounting the filter for a cleaning, a finger may be hooked on a filter handle installed at the filter to mount/demount the filter.
When the filter is mounted or demounted by having a finger hooked on the filter handle, the portion of the filter handle may be fragile and easily break. Even a light impact may deform the upper surface and the lower surface of the base place, at which the filter is fastened, and thereby the mounting and the demounting of the filter becomes difficult.